<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observant by breadshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943732">Observant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadshine/pseuds/breadshine'>breadshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Not Good At Writing, Author is bad at tagging, Author is bad at writing, Best Friends Jung Wooyoung &amp; Choi San, Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung - Freeform, Crack, Hurt Choi San, Kinda, M/M, Observant Choi San, Unrequited Love, author hurts, but wooyoung loves yeosang, i love san, im sorry i hurt the baby, san is in love with wooyoung, so san hurts, this is really just an idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadshine/pseuds/breadshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing it again, Woo”</p><p> </p><p>OR; wherein choi san is too observant. so much that sometimes, it hurts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Observant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy bitches its me and this is like my second ever au but it seems like a oneshot and this is so bad bc im not good at writing i just tried okay i tRIED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re doing it again, Woo” San said, knowingly, and bitterly, to Wooyoung as they sat there, waiting by the corner for their friends to finish their orders, well more particularly someone for Wooyoung.</p><p>“Doing what?” Wooyoung asked, snapping out of his haze, confusion clearly seen on his face as he tilts his head a bit habitually.</p><p>San loved that habit of his, it reminded him of a cute puppy, but he couldn’t really focus on that now.</p><p>“You know,” San said, “it.” San continued, wiggling his eyebrows, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>San was good at covering up his feelings, so much that no one would’ve known that his heart was breaking just a little that time.</p><p> “No,” Wooyoung deadpanned “I don’t.” “Now c’mon just tell me!” Wooyoung whined as curiousity took over, wanting to know what San was talking about.</p><p>He pouted knowing San couldn’t resist him and his pout and puppy eyes.</p><p>“Fine.” San said, defeated. He knew he would never win when Wooyoung was right there. Wooyoung was, and is, his weakness.</p><p>“I’ll fucking say it” He didn’t want to say it. San really didn’t wanna say it, did he really have to say it, he really didn’t want to- “Now tell me!” Wooyoung said loudly, interrupting his stream of thoughts.</p><p>Fuck. Did he really have to say it? San wished he didn’t have to say it. San wished he didn’t have to break his own heart. But San wishes for a lot of things, and those wishes never come true. </p><p>“Fine.” San huffed, thinking about it again. His chest hurts thinking about it. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, is he really about to do this? San panicked internally.</p><p>Can our friends just hurry up already? Why are they so slow? Fuck, fuck, fuck, you know what? fuck it, he’ll do it anyways.</p><p>Maybe he’ll finally move on if he said it. Maybe he’ll stop hurting. Maybe if he accepted it, he’ll stop. Maybe if he saw Wooyoung happy, he’ll be happy. Because if he’s happy, San is happy, right? right? right-</p><p>“You were doing it again” San said again. “I already know, dipshit, now-“ “You were looking at him. Staring at him like he was a star in the sky” There. He fucking said. And wow, does it fucking hurt his heart.</p><p>Silence came upon them, as Wooyoung's eyes comically widen at San's words. His face colored more and more as he spluttered to make a reply.</p><p>"Ahahaha what? who?" Wooyoung stumbled upon his words, too bewildered to compose a full sentence.  </p><p>San sighed. He wished his luck wasn’t so bad all the time. Then maybe he didn't and wouldn’t have to do this right now. Maybe he’d have a happy ending. But this isn’t a fairytale. And San has the worst luck.</p><p>“What?” Wooyoung asked again, flustered. “You were staring at Yeosang, like he’s a star in the sky.” San repeated. He cursed his luck internally as his heart broke a little more.</p><p>“So?” Wooyoung shrugged, pretending to play it off cooly even though his cheeks were colored a pretty red.</p><p>San was bewildered by Wooyoung’s reaction. Really? That's all he had to say?</p><p>"Woo." San started "That's really all you had to say? So??" San continued, his mouth agape. He was stupefied by this, not knowing what to feel.</p><p>"Uhhhh yeah?" Wooyoung uttered sheepishly.</p><p>Fucking why is Wooyoung so fucking stupid? WHY? Why did he have to fucking break his own heart again?</p><p>San was usually so good at covering his emotions, but he can't do it right now. His feelings were overwhelming him in every sense. But he had to do this.</p><p>He had to. For Wooyoung's sake.</p><p>San braved himself for what he was about to say, eyes already glossing over.</p><p>“Wooyoung” San said, chuckling bitterly. He looked down to hide the tears in his eyes and finally fucking said it, his heart finally breaking fucking whole.</p><p>
  <b> “You love the stars in the sky.” </b>
</p><p>
  <em> God, can our friends just hurry up already, i’m already crying.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i edited it and changed and added some parts bitches</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>